elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Argonian (Skyrim)
So Ulrich Stormcloak says that the Argonians are dumped out on the docks for reasons of politics, not racism. Riiiiight..... Maybe the article is a bit too credulous here. The Stormcloaks and the Nords in general, with some honorable exceptions, are strongly nativist and racist, and it's hard to see why they should have developed a sense of delicacy here. 00:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Unlisted Argonians on the list of Named Argonians, where is Deejas Brother Jaree-Ra? He is the Argonian in Solitude that has you put out the lighthouse Fire. There is also no mention of Deep-In-His-Cups from random encounters. 18:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think he's leaning on a post outside of Angeline's Aromatics before the "Lights Out!" quest begins. After he sends you to snuff out the Solitude Lighthouse, he can be found at the East Empire Company somewhere on the docks. After that, he resides in Broken Oar Grotto, but you first have to go to the Wreck of the Icerunner. Hope this helps. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 18:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :No I mean They arent listed on the Argonian (Skyrim) page with the rest of the named Argonians, under Locations. I'd edit the page, but it is locked. Deekus is also not linked to his page and is listed as Sunken ship instead of Hela's Folly. 19:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for any confusion. Actually, the page shouldn't list the locations of each Argonian. Instead, it should list what they're notable for. See Dunmer (Skyrim)#Notable Dunmer. I'll make the necessary changes. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 19:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, it doesn't mention Keerava, the inkeeper in riften. She is Talen-Jei's prospective wife and one of the people you beat up for the theive's guild. 18:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC):: arginian tail problems. I play as an argonian in skyrim and like the benefits(especialy breathing underwater)but i get realy cool armor and like to pretend know one knows its me but that huge tail always ruins the armor.Brovakiin (talk) 20:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Argonian Accents So, has anyone else noticed that the male and female Argonians have different accents? A male Argonian, such as Madesi or Talen-Jei will have an almost American-sounding accent while their female counterparts have a sort of raspy and not at all smooth voice like that of the males. Why should they be different? They are both of the same species. All of the Argonians I've encountered are like this. Anyone else have a clue? ( 03:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) Something I noticed I have been noticing something about the Argonians. It's not so much of a big deal. I am starting to see a line where the head was programmed onto the body. I play 360.Fortune Payback (talk) 14:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC)FortunePayback Some Proof that Argonians actually get better Unarmed Damage? Can I get some level of confirmation that Argonians actually get a increase in unarmed damage? Ive looked everywhere and no one puts and source or material to back this up. Since there is no official ability similar to the Khajiti unarmed bonus, I see no proof that Argonians do more damage in unarmed combat. 03:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC)